Jax Novoa
Jax Novoa '''is a male wizard that enrolls at Iridium High in Season 2 of Every Witch Way. His girlfriend is Emma Alonso. He is portrayed by Rahart Adams. History Bad boy Jax has changed a lot since he first set foot in the halls of Iridium High. He finally won Emma's heart, but the drama isn't over. New faces will force Jax to make some tough choices about his heart, his family and the future of the Magic Realm. We all know Jax Novoa doesn't give up without a fight, but is that enough this time? Season 2 Jax joins Iridium High and tries to stir things up a bit. He meets Emma and they become friends. Jax has been in love with Emma ever since they met in the first episode of season 2, Jax of Hearts. Throughout the season, Jax is under the influence of his father, and unbeknownst to Emma, he tries to take over the world. When Emma gets herself in trouble by making clones, Jax takes the blame and so the council takes his powers. He then reminds Emma about saving her powers and then has a dispute with Daniel. Later on in the season, Jax reclaims his powers and teams up with Evil Emma to try and destroy the Magic Realm during the Fool Moon but he does the right thing by betraying her. Jax is sent to Rebel's Boot Camp. Season 3 Jax is sent to a Rebel boot camp over the summer. In season 3, he changes for Emma and tries to become a better wizard. He also becomes civil with Andi. In New Witch Order Emma chooses Jax over Daniel and they transport to the pool where they share a kiss and are finally back together. Season 4 Jax is over the moon as he is finally together with Emma. However, he and everyone else, have lost their memories of Daniel due to Emma's decision. Now their relationship doesn't get off to a good start as Emma is consumed with trying to get Daniel to remember that it's starting to affect their relationship. Jax grows more jealous seeing Emma and Daniel together, despite Emma reminding him of choosing him instead of Daniel. In order to show Emma his support for her, he attempts to surprise her for a romantic dinner together, but Daniel and Gigi accidently walk in on him and witness him doing magic. Due to this, Emma tells Daniel the entire truth and is able to convince him to return to Miami, much to Jax's disappointment. However, Jax is facing other problems as his father returns home and he discovers some shocking news that will change his life forever: He has a long lost sister. Physical Appearance Jax is shown to have very nice light tan skin with black Elvis inspired hair and brown eyes. Jax wears a black leather jacket with khaki pants and black combat boots. He also has a very strong Australian accent. Personality Jax is a rebellious wizard who loves using his powers. To others, he comes off as arrogant, sarcastic, and rude. He is very quirky and is not afraid to ask questions. He is also very curious about everyone. He has shown his sensitive/soft side around only Emma except for his sensitiveness around his father. He's not the kind of person to show much emotion unless it's pride of his own insults or sarcastic comments although Emma has seen him broken and his act of arrogance drops. Relationships Emma Alonso '''Girlfriend/In Love With In season 2, Emma was the second person to meet Jax. Jax has been in love with Emma since then. She was assigned to show Jax around the school. Jax knows that Emma is a witch. Emma even invited him to lunch and later met Andi. Jax would often follow Emma around and spy on her. He even offered to help Emma with her transportation spells. In the season 2 episode, Daniel Who?, he and Emma accidentally erase Daniel's memory. It is shown that when Daniel got his memory back, Jax became a little bit upset, which means he began to develop feelings for Emma. In the episode Stormageddon, he shares details about his family with Emma, and she learns that there is more to him than meets the eye. In About a Wizard, Jax sacrificed his powers to save Emma's powers, and Emma kissed Jax to thank him and then they became a couple. They broke up in The Abyss because Emma thought they were too different and he should be with someone more like him. It was later discovered that Jax's father was forcing him to use Emma to destroy the Magic Realm during the last light of the fool moon but instead Jax actually developed feelings for Emma. At the end of the season Jax ended up betraying his dad and he saved Emma. Jax continued to have feelings for Emma but at this time she was still dating Daniel. In season 3, he was sent to Rebel's Boot Camp as a punishment for almost destroying the realm. When Emma is sent there, they instantly bonded again. Jax is trying to show Emma that he has changed and that he really wants to become a good person. When school starts, they become closer than ever, and Emma, overtime, realizes she still has feelings for him. He is shown to be more caring this season, standing by Emma when Daniel went "Darko", when Mia tried to destroy her, and when she stood up to the council. In the season 3 finale, New Witch Order, Emma chose Jax over Daniel and transports to the pool where they share a romantic kiss and are finally back together. In season 4, Jax and Emma are officially back together, but due to the Continuum Break, Jax and everyone else's memories are replaced/altered so no one but Emma remembers Daniel. As Emma continues to try and get Daniel remember his real life, Emma is letting this affect her relationship with Jax as he grows more and more jealous. Emma has told Jax that he shouldn't be jealous because she chose him. Andi Cruz Friend/Teammate/Partner in Crime Jax and Andi don't get along at first but they become "friends" later in Season 2, after he helped Emma repeatedly with her magic related issues. They're both in the Sharks. When Andi found out that Jax cheated to earn himself a spot on The Sharks, she banned him but later on accepted it as well. When Emma brought Phillip out of the game, he agreed with Andi that he should stay awhile. In the season finale, Andi helped Jax open the Magic Realm and get his powers back and in return he said he'd bring back Philip, which he didn't do. Andi then called him a trader and banned him from the Sharks for life. Though he ended up not destroying the realm and gave Emma her powers back, Andi didn't look like she forgave him. In Season 3, they put their differences aside and becomes friends when Emma once again needs help. They team up to find out if the spider seal is still on Daniel and go looking for the Crystal De Caballero in the principal's offices so they can free Emma and Maddie from it's hold on them. Andi along with Emma seems to believe that Jax has changed and she would have to accept him if she becomes a guardian. In Season 4, Andi often helps him with he and Emma's relationship. In the season 4 episode, Stuck in a Storm, Daniel gives Emma some water and he becomes jealous. Andi tells him "Look, I'm only gonna say this once Emma's nuts about you, in this reality, her reality, where ever." he then asks "How do you know that?" she responds "Because I know Emma and so do you, which is why we should trust that whatever she's doing, she has to do." which makes him feel better. Jax Jr. Clone/Friend Jax Jr. helps Jax around the house and his very loyal to Jax. Jax's father doesn't approve of Jax making clones but Jax keeps making them. Daniel Miller Former Rival/Teammate/Friend Daniel was the fifth person to meet Jax. Jax asked Diego and Daniel if they needed a new shark. He, without Daniel knowing, used magic to win his race against Daniel. After that, they seem to become friends, even inviting Jax over for their all-nighter. Things change when Daniel breaks up with Emma and Jax develops feelings for Emma. When she and Jax are together they aren't friends anymore and he is more determined to get her back. They go head to head many times about who should be with Emma. In the season 2 finale, Daniel gets Emma back. In Season 3, they are still fighting for her, one believing he is better than the other, but the decision is up to Emma. When Daniel breaks up with her yet again in Season 3 (The Truth About Kanays) Jax is there to comfort her about it and says she should be with a wizard. When Maddie, the Hex, Desdemona, and Agamemnon all help bring Emma, Jax, and Mia out of the game, Daniel thanks Jax for bringing her back. At the end of New Witch Order, both guys told Emma that she needs to choose who she wants to be with. We still don't know if there friends or rivals since Emma chose Jax. Jake Novoa ﻿'Father' It seems that Jax has an estranged relationship with his father, as they have no sentimental moments, and he only talks to Jax to either reprimand him of do something for him. When Jake sees Jessie it seems that he recognized her. So Jax thinks his Dad is keeping a big secret from him. Jessie Novoa Sister Jax was shocked to find out that he had a sister. Jessie wants Jax to teach her about magic. She wants to live in the Novoa house so she, Jax, and Jake can live together as one happy family. Katie Rice Somewhat Friend Katie was the third person to meet Jax. She lied to Jax saying she was head panther and told him not to tell Maddie but Jax didn't know who Maddie was at the time. Sophie Johnson Somewhat Friend Sophie was the fourth person to meet Jax. She finds Jax very attractive. Sophie along with Katie both told Jax they were a part of The Panthers and that they rule the school. Jax is weirded out by her most of the time. Diego Rueda Friend/Teammate Diego was the sixth person to meet Jax. Diego was questioning Jax about all the different strokes. He even made up one just to see if Jax knew what he was talking about. He was disgusted when he found out he was a Kanay. They seem civil though in Season 3, after the food fight. Gigi Rueda Friend Jax met Gigi Rueda right after he met Katie and Sophie. Gigi had asked Jax 3 different questions: Where are you from? Are you single? and Were you or were you not canoodling with Emma Alonso? but she never gave Jax a chance to answer them. Maddie Van Pelt Frenemy Maddie and Jax became enemies when they both had a magic duel in the cafeteria with Diego. Maddie considered it payback when Jax casted a spell on her without her powers at the time being. Maddie usually has a specific dislike to him when they encounter or interact with one another as well. In the season 3 finale, New Witch Order, Maddie helped rescue Emma, Jax, and Mia out of the video game, Zombie Apocalypse 3. Evil Emma Ex-Girlfriend/Enemy ' ' Evil Emma and Jax had their first kiss in Double Trouble. Evil Emma and Jax broke up in Emma vs. Emma when Jax betrayed her by giving Emma her powers back. Jax had a crush on her as soon as Emma cloned herself and Jax always preferred her over the real Emma, although he changed his mind in season 3 since he is in love with the real Emma. Evil Emma is only seen in a few episodes but Jax had always expressed feelings for her. Mia Black Frenemy In New Witch Order he goes into the video game to save Mia and Emma. At first Jax has a very high suspicion of Mia (mostly because of Emma) but soon learns to forgive her after she decides too end her feud between kanays and witches/wizards. Francisco Alonso Principal Principal Alonso was the first person that Jax met at the school. Jax lied to Principal Alonso about having good grades. Jax even changed his grades with his powers to make it seem real. Principal Alonso has taken a liking to Jax. In season 3, he along with Andi get into some trouble, which may have caused a strain in their relationship. In Season 4, since Emma shifted reality, their relationship remains strong, as Francisco seems to treat him like his own son. Powers and Abilities *'Spell Casting'- Jax used his powers to send a text that looked like it came from Daniel's phone in Runaway Witch. He also used his powers to reverse Agamemnon's Spells on Emma in Werewolves in Siberia. Jax used his powers to fix the trap in The No-Sleep Sleepover. He also used his powers to make Andi stop talking in The Abyss. He also used his powers to reverse Desdemona's spell and free Gigi of from being her minion. He also used his powers to make Emma and him dry in A World Without You. He used his powers to make the magic car drive by itself in Road Trippin'. He also used his powers to Emma dry again in Twisted Sister. He cast a spell to make Gigi lose her voice. He used his powers to shrink himself. *'Cloning' - Jax used his powers to created Jax Jr. of himself to do all the things he doesn't want to do like go to school, take a test, or stay at the math presentation. He also used his powers to create a clone to restrain Desdemona. He is seen with his clones in A World Without You. *'Remote viewing'- Jax used his powers to spy on Daniel. *'Conjuration'- Jax used his powers to conjure food for the food fight with Maddie Van Pelt in Missminion. He also used his powers to conjure a drink for Emma in Emma vs. Emma. He also used his powers to conjure tea for Emma. He conjured the candlelit dinner in ever in the Everglades. He conjured food for Jessie in Twisted Sister. He also conjured ropes to tie Daniel up. *'Transformation'- Jax used his powers to turn Andi's tools into cupcakes. *'Animal Transformation'- Jax used his powers to turn another student into a mouse. *'Teleportation'- Jax used his powers to teleport from Emma's house in Runaway Witch. He also uses his powers to teleport in and out of Emma's house. He also used his powers to teleport out of Emma's house in Emma vs. Emma. *'Shape shifting'- He used his powers to turn himself into a spider and a ferret. He also used his powers to turn himself into a wolf in No Can Do. *'Force Field'- He used his powers to create a force field around himself to protect himself from Maddie's powers in Missminion. *'Voice Imitation'- He used his powers to vocally imitate Mr. Alonso in Stormageddon. *'Telekinesis'- in the first episode Jax of Hearts he was seen levitating a pen over the Principal's desk. He also levitated a piece of cake. He also levitated a tire in Rebel Emma. He levitated a fish and hit Daniel in the face. He also moved a picture of his father back to where it was and moved the Newton Balls In Twisted Sister. *'Invisibility'- He used his powers to make the wall and Andi invisible. Trivia *His magic is blue and black smoke. *He has 5 clones. *His dad doesn't approve of his clones *He swims for The Sharks. *He loves to use his powers. *Emma is his girlfriend. *He has a huge crush on Emma. *He has a clone named Junior. *He kissed Evil Emma in Double Trouble. *Jax tries to get in between Emma and Daniel 's love triangle. *He shows his softer side around Emma. *He is Ornithophobic which means he's afraid of birds *He got over this fear in Rebel Emma. *He kissed Emma in About a Wizard. *He got his powers back in The Abyss. *He and Emma broke up in The Abyss. *His mother passed away when he was young and his father isn't really involved in his life. *Elvis is his hair inspiration. *He is the American counterpart of Axel Velez. *He is portrayed by Rahart Adams. * He is entitled as "The Rebel with a Halo" by Jemma fans. *He and Andi found the El Cristal De Caballero. * He was turned into a Kangaroo in Kangaroo Jax. * Emma chose to be with him instead of Daniel in the season 3 finale, New Witch Order. * He has a long lost sister named Jessie Novoa. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Wizards Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Jax Category:Magic